


Mon ciel n'est pas bleu (c'est une averse violente)

by Kalincka



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Boyfriends in an aquarium, Character Study, Established Relationship, Henry: (voit un poisson) god i wish that was me, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Song: Clementine (Halsey)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Henry, après avoir passé toute sa vie sous la surface, plonge un peu plus loin.Heureusement que Renard a payé les tickets pour l'aquarium.
Relationships: Henry/Visiteur
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Mon ciel n'est pas bleu (c'est une averse violente)

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact : cette fic traîne dans mon disque dur depuis six mois (oups). J’étais sans cesse bloquée sur la fin parce que je ne voulais pas la terminer et finalement je me suis retrouvée à tout finir aujourd’hui (moi ? championne quand il faut me prendre la tête ? jamais).
> 
> Les petits malins auront également remarqué que ce texte a des vibes très très proches du clip de Clementine par Halsey, et c’est parce que je l’ai 100% écrit en écoutant la version instrumentale de la chanson. Si vous voulez faire une lecture musicale, c’est avec celle-là qu’il faut le faire ! C’est tout doux et sans prétention et c’est pour me faire pardonner d’avoir écrit sur Is There Somewhere à un moment de ma vie je pense. So, have boyfriends in an aquarium.

> _“My face is full of spiderwebs, all tender yellow blue  
>  And still with one eye open, well, all I see is you_ _”_ **_  
> _ **

Le plus frappant dans un aquarium, c'était le silence.

Il y avait une sorte de déférence religieuse face à ce spectacle maritime, où chacun plongeait dans ses pensées les plus secrètes alors qu’ils se trouvaient dans la même salle. Des silhouettes se découpaient contre les vitres, pâles mais nettes, et elles roulaient dans l'eau bleue qui s'élevait jusqu'au plafond, servant de théâtre à un ballet incessant de poissons qui, paresseusement, se laissaient flotter dans ce qui semblait être le vide. Henry, bien sûr, n'y échappait pas ; il fixait les requins, se perdant sur leurs branchies et leurs grands yeux écarquillés, sans tenir compte du monde. Ils avaient l'air incroyablement sereins, un peu bêtes parfois, quand ils se cognaient contre les parois épaisses de leurs cages, puis ils repartaient dans une direction qui n'avait de sens pour eux seuls, et ils disparaissaient dans l'obscurité lointaine de leur bassin comme si les humains du jour n'étaient pas dignes de leur attention. Il n’y avait pas de gueule ouverte, pas de mâchoire gigantesque perçant un bateau gonflable ; pas d’appétit vorace envers une planche de surf et encore moins de sang sur leurs dents de rasoir.

Henry avait toujours bien aimé les requins. Ils étaient l'exemple parfait d'une conception scandaleusement faussée de l'Homme.

Des reflets bleus s'échouaient tendrement sur son visage. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le laboratoire. Henry baignait dans une lumière douce, bien loin des néons crus du souterrain dans lequel il passait ses journées à travailler. L'atmosphère elle-même semblait sortie hors du temps, insensible aux changements qui pouvaient survenir à l'extérieur. Il fixait les requins et il se sentait bien. Il prenait une pause. Loin d'une quelconque course-poursuite avec la Brigade Temporelle. Ce n'était pas que les missions lui pesaient sur la conscience. Au contraire, elles lui donnaient une raison de vivre, une ligne directrice pour ses pauvres processeurs désormais débugués ; il y avait un certain soulagement à savoir qu'on attendait quelque chose de lui et qu'il avait le pouvoir de remplir ces attentes. Henry, à l'instant-même où il s'était découvert libre, avait détesté la sensation. Il aurait préféré rester dans sa caverne du futur. À flotter dans son aquarium.

L'ombre d'un requin-marteau glissa contre la vitre.

Ce n'était pas une mise en veille ou un bug. Il prenait conscience de tout son être. Comme un grand coup de vent qui faisait défiler les pages d'un livre ouvert. Il embrassait tout l'aquarium du regard ; la paix, le silence, l'harmonie. L’immensité.

Il agita les doigts, nerveux tout à coup, presque écrasé par cette sérénité qu'il n'était peut-être pas capable d'absorber dans son entièreté. Un instant, il eut la réflexion stupide de sa compatibilité avec l'eau. Chacun savait que tout appareil électrique ne faisait pas bon ménage avec l’humidité, mais les robots Castafolte ne fonctionnaient pas à l'électricité. C'était une énigme qu'il ne s'était jamais posée. Henry n'avait jamais eu besoin de se recharger. Ou du moins le croyait-il. Il aurait fallu demander…

Son regard se posa sur la raison de sa venue. Renard s'était avancé jusqu'à la grande vitre du bassin des requins, fasciné lui aussi. Dans l'obscurité, personne ne remarquait le sang sur son visage, et encore moins les pansements qui se décollaient de ses joues ; il se fondait parfaitement avec les trois gosses qui avaient collé leur front contre la vitre, dont l’expression subjuguée déteignait sur ses traits. Ses yeux brillaient d'une émotion touchante. Henry n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que c'était la première fois qu'il venait là. L’espace d’un autre instant, un instant plus long cette fois, bien étiré comme il fallait quand il s’agissait de se pencher sur l’étude de son partenaire, il se demanda si Renard savait nager. La comparaison, soudaine, subconsciente, s’il pouvait se permettre le terme – s’il avait le droit de se permettre le terme – lui arracha un sourire minuscule qui s’agrandit grâce aux reflets. Aucun d’eux ne savait nager, et pourtant ils vivaient tous deux sous la surface.

Il fit un pas. Ce n’était pas tant qu’il avait envie de poser sa main sur la vitre, lui aussi - il était très bien à distance, dans son introspection robotique - mais il avait envie d’être accompagné dans sa contemplation. Par un effet de miroir presque parfait, Renard recula de quelques mètres, pour arriver à sa hauteur ; il eut du mal à détourner les yeux de l’aquarium, tout enchanté, mais quand il le fit, ce fut pour lui couler un regard en coin. C’était une question. Henry le savait. Il avait l’habitude de leur communication silencieuse.

Il ne parlerait donc pas. Il sentait très bien qu’on l’observait, avec autant d’attention que les poissons, mais il continua de fixer le requin-marteau. Celui-ci se propulsa d’un coup de nageoire vigoureux pour rejoindre le fond du bassin au loin.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos des poissons, pensait-il ; quelque chose qui concernait leur façon de glisser, lentement, contre les vitres, et de se laisser retomber en apesanteur sur le sable ; quelque chose sur leur façon de se diriger, sans se presser, de se laisser flotter dans le courant comme si la vie était purement abstraite dans ce grand océan fictif. Les poissons n’avaient pas à se soucier du temps - ils se laissaient vivre sans la moindre interrogation sur leur nature, tant mieux comme ça. Dans un monde où il pleuvait de l’acide, on n’avait pas de mal à se dire que la vie sous l’eau devait être pire que celle sous terre ; et il n’y avait qu’à voir la quantité de plastique qui s’agitait à la surface pour comprendre qu’effectivement, respirer là-dessous était un miracle.

Bien sûr, il y avait le facteur temporel - quatre siècles de différence qui ont leur importance - mais les sons du monde extérieur, déjà bien assez bruyants, étaient étouffés eux aussi. On se retrouvait dans une bulle. Pas une cage. Une bulle. Fragile et sans oppression. Elle finirait par se crever mais elle montait, elle montait très haut. Presque jusqu’aux étoiles.

Les reflets qui lui tombaient dessus formaient des ombres transparentes sur sa blouse blanche. Dans cette luminosité elle paraissait presque propre, sans tache de suie ou de tisane, de café ou de cambouis. Personne ne remarquait ses grosses lunettes remontées sur son front, ni ses gants de cuir alors qu’on était au printemps. Ça l’aurait presque fait rire.

Ce n’était pas qu’il flottait dans un aquarium, réalisa-t-il soudainement ; il ne se laissait pas aller, encore moins au gré des vagues. Renard et lui avaient toujours remonté la rivière à contre-courant. Le flot du temps n’était rien pour eux ; ils enfonçaient chaque pied dans le sable avec une audace insupportable pour l’ordre naturel des choses ; ils abattaient les barrages puis ils se moquaient des digues, des courants, de la navigation temporelle en général. En un coup d’œil à la machine qu’il avait construite, Henry savait qu’ils avaient le pouvoir d’assécher les océans pour les reformer par la suite.

— Tu les trouves comment ?

Il ne l’entendit presque pas. Henry garda les yeux rivés sur un poisson-lune tout en réfléchissant à la question légère de Renard, avant de répondre sur le même ton, à mi-chemin entre la gratitude et la nonchalance.

— Ils ont l’air de mener la belle vie.

— Peut-être qu’ils en ont marre de voir des gens, répondit son compagnon en hochant la tête comme s’il approuvait le sentiment.

Henry sourit franchement. Ils avaient bien l’habitude de vivre sous la surface, que ce soit dans un laboratoire ou dans quelques paroles. Non, ils ne flottaient pas. Certainement pas. Arrive alors la réflexion inévitable, parce que de toute sa vie, il n’y a qu’une occasion où il s’est retrouvé trempé dans du bleu.

Ce n’était pas le bleu des Missionnaires. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec le bleu des Missionnaire ; les couleurs de l’aquarium étaient d’une douceur et d’une platitude incroyable pour un endroit aussi mouvant, en contradiction totale avec les tonalités rudes et froide de l’uniforme qu’il avait un jour porté. Henry l’avait jeté après être rentré. Il avait pendu la cravate au Castabot pendant quelques jours avant de se résoudre à s’en débarrasser – le bleu cyan n’était pas sa couleur, et encore moins celle du pauvre petit robot qui, même s'il s’accordait avec sa moustache, ne comprenait décidément rien aux concepts vestimentaires. En fait, si Henry avait pu scanner la teinte des reflets qui lui versaient dessus, il en serait parvenu à la conclusion qu’il baignait dans un pigment PB35. Un bleu de céruléum, du stannate de cobalt trichant quelque peu avec la lumière. La comparaison était si bien faite qu’elle lui convenait jusque dans sa nature mécanique, puisque le bleu de céruléum verdit lorsqu’exposé à la lumière artificielle.

Il rouille.

Et Henry trouvait que, pour un amoureux des étoiles, s’accommoder du bleu céleste avait du sens.

— Je veux dire, ils pourraient être dans un endroit bien plus grand, et ils tournent, là … En rond dans leur bocal…

La voix de Renard était, dans son existence-même, paradoxale aux yeux d’Henry : ils se trouvaient coupés du monde, bien loin de préoccupations aussi gigantesques que l'espace, et pourtant les mots parvenaient jusqu’à ses oreilles sans problème, loin d’être figés, comme si la bulle leur permettait de vivre à un rythme différent de celui de l’univers.

— Ils se tiennent compagnie, souligna Henry sans détacher son regard du requin qui était revenu vers la vitre.

Il jeta sur eux une ombre éphémère, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le sourire de Renard soit visible du coin de l’œil.

— C’est pas les mêmes espèces, remarqua son partenaire avec une subtilité visuelle rare quand il s’agissait de s’occuper d’autre chose que des voyages temporels. Tu crois qu’ils se supportent quand même ?

Henry savait. Henry savait reconnaître le piège ; il entendait arriver l’enclume droit sur sa tête, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de faire le dernier pas sur la croix peinte en rouge vif au sol, poussé par le désir incorrigible d’utiliser ses connaissances. Henry tomba dans le panneau mais ne se donna même pas la peine d’avoir l’air agacé :

— Bien sûr qu’ils se supportent.

— T’es sûr ?

— Au moins ils ne se posent pas des questions stupides.

— Y’a pas de question stupide.

— Ça, c’est la réponse des gens stupides qui posent des questions stupides.

Un coup de coude atterrit dans ses côtes. Henry aurait été incapable de sentir la douleur physique, alors à défaut de réagir, il secoua la tête en mimant un soupir blasé.

— J’espère juste que c’est assez.

Désormais Renard ne parlait plus des poissons – s’il en avait parlé un jour. Henry leva les yeux pour observer le deuxième squale qui lévitait sur le plafond, et un petit sourire touché lui creusa le visage.

— Oui, c’est bien.

— C’est un beau cadeau d’anniversaire ?

— Tu sais, pour qu’il y ait anniversaire, il faut qu’il y ait date de naissance.

— Le jour où t’as compris que t’étais robot ça passe.

Henry remua de la moustache en roulant des yeux. Son sourire s’était agrandi.

— C’était en février et on est en août.

— Oh tu sais, le temps, c’est relatif…

Puis, comme s’il ne le savait pas :

— C’est Einstein qui le dit, rajouta Renard avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

— S’il te plaît, ne me fais pas croire que tu as la moindre idée de qui était _Einstein-_

— Mais si je sais, c’est le gars avec la drôle de moustache et les cheveux frisés.

Henry se mordit la langue pour s’empêcher de le corriger – ah ça, réduire l’un des plus grands génies de l’humanité à sa moustache, il n’y avait que son imbécile de partenaire pour oser le faire, d’autant plus qu’Einstein n’avait même pas les cheveux frisés, et Renard l’avait fait exprès pour pousser la comparaison, et c’était un idiot profond, mais un idiot profond qui avait eu le bon sens de rester silencieux pendant les dix premières minutes qui avait suivi leur téléportation, il devait bien se rattraper maintenant. Et il aurait suffi qu’Henry se trompe sur un seul élément de leur mission pour que Renard ne puisse s’empêcher de le rectifier à son tour, mais l’erreur, cette fois-ci, aurait paru cruellement artificielle, puisqu’il ne se trompait jamais.

Henry ferma les yeux. Ils ne tournaient pas en rond mais ils étaient réguliers comme une horloge, ce qui, eh bien, était d’une ironie fracassante. Il supposait que pour deux âmes comme les leurs, prendre les concepts à l’envers était une évidence toute simple. Les paradoxes rythmaient leur vie comme certains se basaient sur le lever du soleil ; eux, ils vivaient sous la surface, il ne voyait ni l’horizon ni la lune, ils gravitaient l’un autour de l’autre naturellement.

Une rumeur se mit à bruire sur les lèvres des gamins rassemblés devant, et il rouvrit les yeux pour constater qu’une raie Manta était sortie du fond du bassin, glissant le long de la vitre d’un air tranquille. Renard laissa échapper un grand soupir, comme s’il avait retenu son souffle pendant tout ce temps ; il n’était ni serein ni stressé, mais il s’était définitivement perdu dans le remous de ses pensées trop grandes – ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il était sans cesse noyé dans ses idées, ses plans et ses missions – après tout, n’avait-il pas réfléchi pour les amener jusqu’ici ? S’était-il demandé quelle était la meilleure date pour lui faire visiter un aquarium ? Peut-être même qu’il y pensait depuis des mois. Qu'il avait prévu un restaurant italien après ça. Parfois, Henry trouvait drôle qu’ils soient tous les deux aussi plongés dans les réflexions. Jamais la tête hors de l’eau.

Henry lui prit la main. Au milieu des grands reflets bleus, ils ont l’air de vivre dans un rêve.

— Hé. Merci.

Renard hocha la tête. La pression sur ses doigts lui fut rendue. Dans leur bulle, ils baignent loin du cosmos.

— De rien.

La raie Manta s’était avancée jusqu’à eux, projetant une ombre gigantesque. Henry se laissa flotter. Personne n'y faisait attention.

Renard laissa tomber sa tête contre son bras – incapable d’atteindre son épaule, parce qu’il était trop grand – et une deuxième main vint se poser sur la première, déjà entrelacée avec celle d’Henry. Henry, dans son bleu de céruléum, traversa toutes les émotions du monde.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos des poissons ; quelque chose qui influençait sa façon de glisser, lentement, devant les vitres, et de se laisser tomber en apesanteur le temps d’un baiser sur la tempe ; quelque chose sur sa façon de se pencher, sans se presser, dans un océan figé pour l’éternité tant qu’ils le décideraient. L’apocalypse arrêtée pour un temps, Henry respire.

Et il pense, avec un sourire sur les lèvres qui touchent les siennes, que ça fait très longtemps qu'ils ont quitté leur bocal.

**Author's Note:**

> Halsey : (sort n'importe quelle musique)
> 
> Me, going feral : This is about Henry Castafolte and I just know it


End file.
